


NCIS NO lovers Banner.

by marlislash



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Banner., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like the two of them, i hope the fandom will grown and that we will have tons of fics about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCIS NO lovers Banner.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos are appreciate and comments even better.

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/NCIS%20NEW%20ORLEANS/01_zpsfdglii6u.jpg.html)


End file.
